


But Dirty Dancing style?

by Ryennin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryennin/pseuds/Ryennin
Summary: SquishySterek requested the following: I went all the way to explicit to give you the choice of doing what you would like, if this will go to smut or not. All I ask is Derek is pining hardcore for Stiles, who is oblivious, and Peter and Isaac team up to put them together. Those are the four I want, feel free to write in any other pack members/OCs to get the story going!Here, I imagined that after Peter and Isaac teamed up to make Sterek real, they had a bet, about what movie style kiss would be  Stiles and Derek's first one? :) Hope, you will like it. :)





	But Dirty Dancing style?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).




End file.
